The present invention relates to a tape cassette loading device for a cassette type video tape recorder, more particularly to a mechanical cassette loading device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.
In a conventional art as shown in FIGS. 1A and 1B, sector gears 13 are provided on both sides of a door 12 for closing an opening formed on the front of a housing 10, and each sector gear 13 is interlocked with an idler gear 17 which is interlocked with an interlocking gear 26 formed on an actuating lever 22 so that the driving force of the sector gear 13 may be transferred to the interlocking gear 26 to locate a tape cassette 21 in a loading position. In such prior art device for a tape cassette, the rotating force of the sector gears 13 attached to the door 12 is transferred to the interlocking gear 26 of the actuating lever 22 through the separate idler gear 17 so as to transfer the rotational force of the door 12 to the interlocking gear 26 in a reverse direction. Therefore, the device is complicated to manufacture.
In another conventional art as shown in FIG. 2A and 2B, when a tape cassette 21 is inserted into a cassette holder 20, and then a motor 13a is automatically rotated by electrical sensing so that a worm gear 17a mounted thereto is rotated in order to rotate a worm wheel 26a interlocked therewith. Thereby, a actuating lever 22 fixed to the worm wheel 26a may be moved along an inverted L-shape guide groove 16 so that the tape cassette 21 is loaded (FIG. 2B). On the contrary, in unloading mode, the motor 13a is reversely rotated with an electric sensing by eject mode so that the worm wheel 26a is rotated in the counterclockwise direction to the unload tape cassette 21. However, since a motor 13a is additionally installed in this prior art, it raises the production expense.
It is therefore an object of this invention to provide a cassette loading device which is simple and inexpensive to manufacture.